User blog:Condisney17/Peter Pan and Tinker Bell join Alice in Wonderland
Peter Pan and Tinker Bell's Adventures in Alice in Wonderland is an upcoming suggestive film, which is one of the seggestions by Conrad Thauberger for the creators, such as Brerdaniel to create in the near future. This is just one of the suggestions to use for the creators future projects. Plot Peter Pan, the Lost boys, Wendy, John, Michael, Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, Terence, Clank, Bobble, Lizzy, and her Father, Dr. Martin Griffiths met up with Christopher Robin to meet their cousin, Alice. On the bank of a tranquil river, Alice grows bored listening to her older sister read aloud from a history book about William I of England. Alice's sister scolds her, gently but firmly, for her lack of attention. At that moment, Alice dreams of living in a world of nonsense ("A World of My Own", as she explains and sings to her little kitten Dinah and the others). Just then, Alice sees a White Rabbit (who Christopher recognized as Rabbit's cousin) wearing a waistcoat and carrying a large pocket watch. She, Dinah, and the others follow him into a rabbit hole, where Alice and the others suddenly falls down into a deep well, leaving Dinah and the lost boys behind. At the bottom, They follow the Rabbit into a large chamber-like hall, but he escapes through a tiny door. The Doorknob suggests Alice and the others drink from a bottle marked "Drink me." The contents shrink them to a tiny fraction of their original size. The door is locked, and the key appears on the table, which they can not reach. Tink flapped her wings to fly up and get the key, but she couldn't fly, neither would Peter or her friends. (since the force in Wonderland is keeping, Peter, Tink, Terence, Rosetta, Clank, Bobble, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Vidia from flying). The Doorknob directs them to a cookie marked "Eat me." The cookie makes Alice grow so large that Alice's head hits the ceiling. She begins to cry; her massive tears flood the room. The Doorknob points out that the "Drink me" bottle still has some fluid left inside, so they finishes the last drop. They becomes so small that they dropped inside the bottle. Both She, Peter Pan, Christopher Robin, Wendy, John, Michael, Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, Terence, Clank, Bobble, Lizzy, and Martin, and the bottle drift through the doorknob's keyhole mouth and out to a sea made from Alice's tears. On shore, a Dodo Bird leads a group of animals in a futile caucus-race to get dry. Alice and our Neverland heroes meet Tweedledum and Tweedledee, two fat twin brothers who recite "The Walrus and the Carpenter". After sneaking away to the White Rabbit's house, Alice is at first mistaken by him for his maidservant; and then grows to such a large size that she gets stuck inside the house. The Dodo tries to help by first sending Bill the Lizard Chimney Sweep down the chimney, and then setting the house on fire; but Alice and the others eats a carrot from the garden and shrinks down to three inches. Alice and the others chases after the Rabbit again, and she finds Themselves in a garden of talking flowers and strange insects. The flowers at first befriend Alice and the others, but then mistake them for weeds and angrily drive them out of the flowerbed before they can "take root." They engages a hookah-smoking caterpillar who turns into a butterfly, though not before giving them cryptic advice about the mushroom they are sitting on. Alice breaks off two pieces and nibbles them alternately (first growing very large and unintentionally aggravating a Nesting Mother Bird, who accuses Alice of being a "serpent", then shrinking very small). Finally Alice manages to restore herself to her normal size and stores the pieces in her apron pockets. Alice and the others receives mysterious directions from the Cheshire Cat, an eerily grinning feline that can disappear and reappear at will, which lead them to the garden of the March Hare (who Christopher recognized as Rabbit's other Cousin), who is celebrating his "unbirthday" with the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse. Alice and the others, growing tired of their rudeness and wackiness, decides and she and others go home, abandoning their pursuit of the White Rabbit. They are lost and despondent among the strange creatures of the Tulgey Wood, until the Cheshire Cat reappears and shows them a short-cut out of the forest and into the garden of the Queen (and King) of Hearts. In the hedge maze garden, Alice and the others meet some playing cards painting white roses red. The White Rabbit heralds the arrival of the bellicose Queen of Hearts, the diminutive King, and a card army. She invites Alice and the others to a strange game of croquet using Flamingos as mallets, hedgehogs as balls, and card soldiers as wickets. The Cheshire Cats plays a prank on the Queen, who blames Alice and the others and orders their execution. The King suggests that Alice and Pooh and others are to be put on trial instead. At the trial, Alice and our heroes' nonsensical acquaintances (the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and the Dormouse) are of no help to them. The Cheshire Cat appears and causes enough distraction to allow Alice to eat the remaining portions of mushroom, causing her to grow to gigantic proportions. At this size, Alice scolds the terrified Queen for her rash behavior, but then starts shrinking back to her normal size all too soon. At the Queen's command of "Off with their heads!" all the crazy inhabitants of Wonderland give chase. Coming back to the Doorknob, Alice and the others are told by him that he is still locked, but that they are already on the other side. Looking through the keyhole, Alice sees herself and the others asleep in the park. As the mob draws nearer, she and the others call, "wake up!" to their sleeping selves until they gradually awaken from the dream to the sound of her sister's voice. They all return to Alice's home for teatime; while Alice muses on their adventures in Wonderland and realizes that perhaps logic and reason exist for a purpose, her sister realizes affectionately that Alice is still young, but will grow-up in time. Trivia Like LionKingRulezAgain1's film, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Peter Pan, the Winnie the Pooh movies (just for Christopher Robin), Return To Neverland, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Tinker Bell, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, the Pixie Hollow Games, and the Pixie Previews (Bee's Eye, Fairy Cherry Tree, Magic Tricks, No Croakin' Around, Beetle Jam, Say Cheese, No Place Like Gnome, Rainbow's End, Volleybug, Hide and Tink, Fawn and Games, Banner Day, Eye on the Fly, History of the Games, How I Train - Silvermist, How I Train - Vidia, How I Train - Fawn, Just one of the Girls, Rosetta's Gaeden Lessen #1, Sil's Symphony, Dust Up, Just Derserts, If the Hue fits, Scents and Sensibillity, Scrubbed The Wrong Way, Tink Gets Bugged, and Shooting Stars) Just like in Pooh's Adventures, Christopher Robin, Wendy, Michael, and John are actually the cousins of Alice and her Sister. Martin and Vidia both get very rational through this whole adventure, knowing that something's not right and that following the White Rabbit will lead to trouble. As they ended up in Wonderland as they met the Talking Doorknob, Peter, Tink, Rosetta, Clank, Bobble, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Terence, and Vidia were prevented from flying. Category:Blog posts Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles